Leopard Print
by kmart92
Summary: What if Andy had worn the leopard print instead of the green? Rated M for obvious reasons.


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue (which I don't) every episode would be just focused on McSwarek.**_

_**Probably a long one-shot. Just an idea I had based on "Signals Crossed", but I've tweaked the actual events a little. Hope you all like it – let me know what you think. Please review! Oh, almost forgot – for the purposes of this story, Luke does not exist.**_

_**...**_

"What? Too much?" Traci held the top to body, checking out her look.

"Uh, too little!" Andy retorted, eyeing off the leopard print, her nose crinkling with touch of distaste.

"Oh yeah? And men are gonna be _so_ turned on with you wearing that!" She raised her eyebrows as if to make her point. "Besides, you're the one who brought in the porno boots! Hey, maybe _you_ should be wearing this top instead."

"No thank you," she snorted, turning to her locker before turning back to Traci, "Wait. Why?"

"Oh, you know. Maybe it'll finally get him to make a move." She grinned conspiratorially.

"What are you talking about Traci?"

"Just a certain dark haired, smouldering-eyed T.O. who you've got a thing for, and who apparently has a thing for you! Seriously, I bet he'd love to see you in the leopard print!"

"TRACI!" Andy screeched, shocked that her friend would even suggest such a thing. Her eyes whipped to the door as they heard a knock.

"Nash, uh, got a request from the D's office, they want a rook to help with a murder investigation." Andy barely stifled a gasp as he walked in and prayed to God that Sam hadn't heard their conversation. She felt the blush start creeping up her neck and she dropped her gaze to study something particularly fascinating on the floor, wishing that it might swallow her up.

"Um, sure. " Traci turned and flung the top to Andy, giving her a half apologetic, half cheeky smile. "Here, have fun!"

"Thanks" she muttered and busied herself with the contents of her locker. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down.

"You, uh, always take this long figuring out what to wear?" Sam couldn't help but notice the outfits they'd laid out and felt his pulse race with the thought of his rookie looking like that.

"You always hang around women's locker rooms?" Andy started to get bolder as he approached, keeping up the flirty banter. He looked a little nervous, and she thought maybe turn up the heat a little.

"Hey, you started it." Sam fiddled with her locker door and made small talk, unsure of how to raise the subject without giving away too much.

"Sir," she waved her clothes in front of him, indicating it was time for him to leave.

"You're ready for this right? Tonight?" His concern shocked her a little. _Didn't he think I could do this?_

"Yeah, of course!"

He nodded and gave her a half-smile, "Good." He started to back out, pausing briefly to add, "I like the leopard print one," knowing that she'd wilfully pick the other out of spite.

"Oh good, good. Cos I'm wearing the green one." She sent him a cheeky smile.

"Good." He stared at her a few seconds longer before retreating. _Good, he didn't know if he could control himself if she'd worn the other._

_Hmmm. Maybe Traci was right. I wonder how he'd react. Should I?_

_**Beep beep**_.

Andy looked down at her phone, and opened Traci's message.

'_Do it girl! I dare you!"_

She snickered in response. "You know what? I think I might," she spoke aloud, grinning madly.

...

She was just fluffing up her hair and adding an extra layer of mascara, when he barged in.

"McNally, what's taking you so... uh..." He stopped short when he saw her, his mouth going immediately dry and every thought except for the image of her in front of him, flew out of his mind. "Uh..."

She smirked when she noticed him trail his eyes from her legs up her body and down again, gulping slightly before blinking and forcing himself to focus on her face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" He inhaled sharply, trying not to picture her in just her underwear. "Give me 2 seconds. I just have to get these boots on."

Sam watched her as she sat down, stretching out her long tan legs, and slowly zipping up the boots. He struggled against the urge to move closer, and willed his body to stop reacting to the sight of her. _Holy crap! She looks so... so... shit I'm in trouble!_ He quelled the thought of forgetting the whole operation just so he could take her home, and instead, cleared his throat. "Um, weren't you, uh, going to wear the... green one?"

She almost laughed as he stuttered his way through that simple sentence. "Well Traci figured since she's stuck in the morgue, the least I could do was wear the leopard print." She stood and moved slightly closer, swaying her hips gently, a movement which she saw definitely did not escape his notice. "Don't you like it?" She almost purred, while giving her best innocent expression.

"Yeah!" His heart was pounding like crazy the nearer she got and he started to lose brain functioning again, unwillingly blurting out his reply. "Um, I mean, you look fine." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and tried to control over his growing desire. But the lust in his eyes, he knew, was not lost on her. He shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent any wandering, and swallowed thickly, turning away, knowing it was time to leave quickly before he showed her just what he thought about her in that outfit. "Well, if you're ready, McNally, let's get this show on the road!" Sam didn't wait for her response, just walked out to find Oliver.

...

He found him waiting with Peck, and motioned him over. "Shaw, you ready?" His voice was abrupt and tense.

"Yeah, man. We're good to go." Then, noticing his friend's edginess, quirked an eyebrow. "Everything alright Sammy?"

"Yep, fine, good. I'll, uh, meet you in the van." The next moment he was out the door, mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. _God! She's my rookie! What the hell, Sam, just keep your mind focused on the job. Nothing else matters. Just picture her in uniform. _He shook his head. _Yeah, that would work, even in uniform she's gorgeous. Dammit!_ Sam jumped in the back of the van and slammed the door shut, hoping to relieve some of his frustration.

...

Oliver looked from the door to Peck, utterly confused. She just shrugged and looked away, uninterested. That is, until she saw Andy coming out of the locker room.

Gail snorted, "Bingo! Think we just found a winner!"

"Huh?" Shaw followed the direction of her gaze and his mouth dropped for a second before he recovered. "Wow! I think you may be right for once Peck. McNally? Ready to go? Good, then let's go."

...

The ride to the streets felt a lot longer than it was for one of the van's occupants. Sam didn't say much, allowing Oliver to do most of the talking, but when he did pipe up, his voice was rough and short. It didn't help that she was sitting directly across from him, giving him full view of her cleavage. He'd never really had a thing for leopard print before, but then again, he'd never seen Andy wear anything so tight and short, and '_fricking arousing'_ he thought as he did his best not to stare.

Andy kept her focus on what Shaw was saying, knowing how important this night was for both her and the 15. The closer they got to the location, the more nervous she was and the less sure that she could actually pull it off. In her anxiety, she barely noticed Sam's ogling.

Oliver glanced from Andy to Sam several times, noticing how his friend was desperately trying to concentrate on the job, but his eyes kept wandering to his rookie, looking her up and down in clear want. He shook his head, knowing that although Sam probably didn't realise it, he was in deep from the moment she tackled him to the ground.

Gail also noticed the expression in Swarek's eyes, scarcely hidden behind a facade of quickly cracking professionalism. She sighed. Normally she didn't have a problem with getting the guy she wanted, but this time, he wanted Andy.

Andy began fiddling with her fingers and biting the inside of her cheek. She tapped her toes and finally crossed her legs, only to uncross them a moment later. Sam's eyes widened at the movement, seeing the already short skirt ride up just a little further as she fidgeted. He heard his own breath hitch slightly and immediately forced his eyes away.

Just then, the van pulled up and Sam had never been so grateful to get out in his life. He opened the door hastily and marched off to the surveillance room, leaving the others to prepare themselves and get in position. Oliver joined him shortly after, but said nothing, just watched his friend attempt to compose himself.

They quickly ran through the signals and waited for the Johns to show. Peck was a natural, a point that both Sam and Oliver found amusing, but now that Sam had pushed the images of Andy to the back of his mind and allowed only thoughts of the job at hand to occupy his brain, he saw how uneasy she was. They repeatedly radioed her to be more relaxed, to try to adapt to the role, but her self-doubt almost blew their cover.

Oliver called them both into the office, giving her a grilling and praising Peck for her good job so far. Andy just rolled her eyes and berated herself for allowing her skittishness to take over.

Sam was concerned and wanted to make she was ok. She brushed him off, claiming she'd be fine, but he knew her well enough by then to know she was lying. "Look, you're gonna have to figure out a way of pushing through this, working out whatever is making you freak out, ok? You haven't made a bust all night."

Andy frowned and nodded, knowing she was disappointing him and herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Gail pulled her away, out of the TO's earshot.

"Andy, you've gotta do something about your nerves, or else you're gonna burn the whole section!"

"Yeah, I know Gail, but I don't know how to do this, I'm not prepared." She hated admitting defeat, especially to Gail, who would be more than happy to crow over her for a long time after.

"Listen, just... you know what? Act like it's Swarek out there. Don't even bother denying it, you're both clearly attracted to each other, and after the way he's been looking at you all night, he's obviously interested. So, just pretend that every guy that drives by is Swarek. Flirt, play up to him, make him want you."

Andy looked at her, completely incredulous and just about to tell Gail to shove it, when she realised the blonde might have a point. And if it helped to get one back on her, it'd all be worth it. _Come on, McNally, you can do this._

Pep talk over, she nodded her agreement and watched with disdain as Gail sauntered back out onto the streets.

"You sure you're ok to go back out there?" Andy whirled around to see him standing a couple of feet away. Suddenly willing to gamble, hoping for a boost of confidence, she took a step closer and ran her finger over his name badge. She ran her tongue over her top lip and stared up at him through her eyelashes. "I'll be fine," she said softly.

Sam gulped and his voice became considerably huskier, "McNally, what, what are you doing?"

Andy gave him a quick smile, "Just practicing." She withdrew her hand, and headed back outside, flicking her hair as she went and emboldening her walk.

He turned back to see Oliver sending him a meaningful grin. "Shut up," he mumbled, reclaiming his seat.

...

The change was almost immediate and very palpable. She tousled her hair, held her head up, her hands resting sexily on her hips, her lips pursed and a look in her eyes that no longer screamed 'Bambi' but instead virtually dared the Johns to take her on. The first arrived mere moments after she'd taken her place. She shot him a seductive, saucy smile that made him grin and practically lick his lips in anticipation, watching keenly as she swayed her hips over to the car, making him acutely aware of her long legs. Within seconds she'd made her first bust.

"Knew she had it in her," Oliver announced, glad she was finally getting somewhere.

Sam just watched in silent brewing angst as every car approached and though each time she played her part to a tee, easily overshooting Peck's record, he couldn't help his hand being clenched around the radio, jaw clamped tightly shut and the vein popping out of his neck. He felt uncontrollable jealousy at the thought of anyone wanting to touch her, or even look at her other than him.

He hardly heard Shaw's question until he felt his hand squeeze his shoulder. "You ok buddy?" He repeated, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Mm. Fine." He flung himself out of the chair and went to grab another can of coke, deciding now would be the best time to take a break. He let Shaw take charge of the rest of the night, while making sure to busy himself away from the windows.

...

They rode back in silence, with the exception of Oliver and Gail offering their own sarcastic remarks about the amount of slimy pond-scum they'd have to deal with if in fact they were hookers. Neither Sam nor Andy contributed any to the conversation. They sat with their own thoughts, unbeknownst to them, thinking along very similar lines. Once in a while they'd sneak a peek at the other, before quickly looking away, as if burned by the sparks flying in the atmosphere.

While Gail changed and headed straight to the Penny, Andy went to find Traci, still holed up in the D's office. Sam watched as she animatedly retold the story of their night, even giving Traci a small demonstration of her skills. She bounced out of the office laughing, and waving goodnight before she made her way to the locker room.

...

He had no choice as his feet led him to the door. Pushing it open and seeing her bringing out her normal clothes, he had no idea what he was going to do or say. All he knew was he couldn't take it anymore.

Andy looked up in surprise when he walked in, but gave him a smile and turned back to her locker, shoving things in her bag. She twisted her head to look at him when he didn't say anything. "Sir?"

"Yeah?" He said unconsciously, unabashedly staring at her. She understood by the increased darkening in his eyes exactly what brought him there. So she decided to push him a little.

She turned fully to face him, moving her hip out slightly and striking a similar pose to the one she'd used earlier that night. "Was there something you wanted, Sir?" She knew the double meaning would not be wasted on him.

_Oohh yeah!_ "Um... you did a good job tonight." He began lamely.

"Thanks." She moved a bit closer, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. They stood there staring at each for another full minute before she walked around him, purposefully swaying her hips, closed the door and locked it, before returning to stand in front of him. He followed every move with his eyes, watching her intently.

She lowered her voice to a more sultry tone, and giving him a significant look, asked again, "Was there something you _wanted_, Sir?"

Sam moved in a flash, pinning her roughly against the lockers and smashing his lips over hers. She was a little taken back by the force but after a second, kissed him back with equal fervour, willingly opening her mouth as he pillaged her with his tongue. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once – in her hair, grazing her breast and finally settling on her ass, bunching up her skirt and tugging her closer as he smushed his body against hers. Even through his uniform, she could feel the heat and passion emanating from him. As he lifted her up against him, wrapping her legs securely around his waist, she felt his erection pressing hard her clit.

They feasted on each other until the need for oxygen became too much and the broke apart. Sam paused only paused for a second before re-attaching his mouth to her neck and making his way up to her ear, licking and nibbling as he went.

"Sam!" Andy moaned her eyes rolling back as pleasure coursed through her body.

He had never felt so turned on in his life. Sam started thrusting into her, groaning at the fabric in the way.

He reach a hand up to untie her top and then immediately moving his lips down to her semi-hard nipples, sucking one into his mouth and then the other until each were slick and shiny.

"Oohh God! Sam! Mmmmm! Fuck! Sam!" She whimpered, her breath now ragged and shallow. Whatever it was that he was doing with his tongue was driving Andy crazy. Her hands reached down to cup his erection, earning her a hiss and causing him to buck even harder into her. She trailed her hand up to his uniform and began undoing the buttons when she heard a thump.

"Andy? You in there? Can you let me in, the door's locked." Traci shouted, knocking once more.

They sprang apart quickly, panting heavily and trying to rearrange themselves. "Yeah, just a minute."

Sam looked up at her, unsure of her reaction. _Would she regret this? Would she freak out? God, what have I done!_

Andy returned his gaze with lustful eyes, still slightly glazed over. In that moment all she could think of was doing it again and again, wanting to feel him lose control over her, and definitely craving to have him inside her. So she husked, "Your place?"

He gave her a heated smile, relieved. "My truck. 5 minutes." Sam turned and walked to the door. Unlocking it, he ignored Traci's shock and questioning expression, instead fleeing quickly outside before anyone saw his dishevelled and highly 'stimulated' state.

"Andy?" Traci raised her eyebrows as she took in her friends swollen lips, mussed hair and hastily thrown on clothes.

"Um, sorry Trace. Gotta go." Andy shoved everything in her bag, slung it on her shoulders and hurrying towards the door, only _just_ hearing her say, "I told you it'd work!"

_The End_

_..._

_**So I hope you all liked it. It's my first attempt at something this graphic so I hope I've done ok. Please please please review, I'm dying to hear your opinions! Thanks a lot everyone!**_


End file.
